


Little Things  (OHSHC)

by rosieytae



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieytae/pseuds/rosieytae
Summary: Small favors lead to unexpected events.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Reader, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, The Ouran High School Host Club/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Little Things  (OHSHC)

  
  


The locker door opens and a pink letter slips out of it. Hotaru picked it up looking on the sides a little skeptical to even open it. A hand snatched the letter out her hand causing her let at an annoyed “Oi” asking her nosy friend, Eichi to give back the letter.

”My friend is so popular, another letter this month ay?Lucky Bastard” Eichi says scoffing while opening the letter, reading the note inside. Hotaru rolls her eyes trying to see what the note said whilst on her tippy toes. It made a little difficult being three feet shorter than him which frustrated her. He gives her the letter taking out a cigarette saying he’ll be skipping next class not really surprising her. She says she’ll be going, doing their handshake then leaving the locker area to the hallway.

’Dear Tanaka-San,

Can you meet me by the library right now? It’s very important.

\- Maki Asami’

Hotaru goes up the stairs waving to other classmates she knew as she was a social butterfly. She makes small convo then leaves remember the letter saying to meet the girl in the the library. Entering the library she bows at the librarian and went by a the second column of the book shelves and lean against the wall awaited there patiently.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry that I’m late!” A voice suddenly says startling Hotaru a bit, taking her gaze from the window. With hands in her skirt pocket she tilts her head slight averting her eyes down at the now flustered girl in front of her.

”S-Sorry Ms.Tanaka-"

” There’s no need to apologize Asami-san, you need to talk to me?” Hotaru spoke calmly and soothingly to calm the girl from having a nervous break down. Fortunately she calm down and stated a request that puzzled her.  
  


”Could you perform for my cousin’s club event later this week?”

.....

”Eh?”

“So she asked you to sing for another school’s club event?” Rei asked nomming on a sandwich while Hotaru sighs nodding while taking a bite of her rice ball on the rooftop. She found the request absurd but reasonable, which didn’t really bother her. She just wished the girl asked a week before hand cause the event is in a few days making her a bit anxious. Don’t get her wrong, she loved to help people and be reliable but she didn’t really know if she could accept the request. She was bit self conscious about her own voice cause she finds a bit annoying sometimes. The girl assured her that she could handle the technical issues and to just show up wearing a ball type appropriate outfit.  
  


“Come on Hota-Chan, everyone loves your voice you should go for it” ”Maybe that give you a new gig or something ”

”Are you going to do it?”

She just shrugged it off and looked up the sky.

Her friends respond replayed in her head next to her stubborn denial , not giving her friends an answer to their question.

  
  



End file.
